youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Montana: The Movie in Sonic Style
Hannah Montana: The Movie is an American 2009 musical comedy-drama film based on the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana which was released on April 10, 2009, by Walt Disney Pictures. It's the second theatrical film based on a Disney Channel Original Series. The film was directed by Peter Chelsom with screenplay penned by Daniel Berendsen. The film was produced by David Blocker, Billy Ray Cyrus, Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Steven Peterman and Michael Poryes. The film stars with your favorite Sonic Characters like Amy Rose as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Cream the Rabbit as Lilly, Tails as Oliver Oken, Shadow the Hedgehog as Jackson, Chris as Rico, Sonic the Hedgehog as Travis and Silver the Hedgehog as Robby Ray Stewart. The film tells of how Hannah Montana's popularity begins to take over Miley Stewart's life. Miley's father forces her to take a trip to her hometown of Crowley Corners, Tennessee to get some perspective on what matters most in her life. Plot Miley Stewart (Amy Rose) is struggling with her alter-ego and her popularity as Hannah Montana and keeping her double-life a secret from the media, but Oswald Granger (Knuckles), a sneaky undercover journalist for celeb magazine BonChic, becomes suspicious and vows to uncover her secret for his boss Lucinda (Sally Acorn). Later, Miley (as Hannah) ends up in a fight with Tyra Banks over a pair of shoes that she wanted to buy for Lilly (Cream) as a birthday present. When Oswald secretly follows her limo to the party, Miley is forced to attend as Hannah instead of herself, resulting in the guests turning their attention to her instead of Lilly, especially when Hannah is accompanied by Steve Rushton and Days Difference in her performance of "Let's Get Crazy". Oliver Oken (Tails) and Rico Suave (Chris) try to stop Lilly from leaving, but the party is ruined by Rico's exploding "Happy Birthday Lilly" cake. Upset at Miley, Lilly accidentally tells Oswald that Hannah is from a place called Crowley Corners, Tennessee, not realizing that he's a journalist. Robby (Silver) is furious over the fight between Hannah Montana and Tyra Banks reported over the newspapers and her general behavior over the past few months. He tells her that Hannah is going out of control and Miley needs to gain perspective and remember who she truly is. Instead of leaving for the World Music Awards in New York on a private jet, the Stewarts land in Crowley Corners, Tennessee, their hometown, for Miley's grandmother Ruby's (Vanilla) birthday. Miley is angry at her father for the switch, but Robby points out that this is the life she could've been leading if she wasn't famous. Despite Miley's protests, Robby decides to spend at least two weeks in Crowley Corners and ends up falling in love with a woman named Lorelai (Blaze). Miley eventually warms up to her hometown when she rekindles a connection with her childhood friend, Travis Brody (Sonic) after he helps her with riding her old horse, Blue Jeans. Nevertheless, Miley is eager to resume her Hannah duties and becomes chastened after Robby snaps that she seems to want to be Hannah Montana more than she wants to be with her family. Oswald, acting on Lilly's tip, follows Miley to her hometown. Miley takes the opportunity to try to write new songs, but when she's ignored by Travis, she develops writers' block. Meanwhile, there is a firm battle developing with the residents of Crowley Corners and Mr. Bradley (Alvin), a land developer who is planning to build a shopping mall on the site. Miley thinks that it's a good idea at first, but is told that some of the town is being destroyed by the development. At a barn party that night, several singers contribute to the charity to save Crowley Corners, singing "Back to Tennessee" by Billy Ray Cyrus (singing as Robby Ray Stewart), and "Crazier" by Taylor Swift (as herself). Miley sings as herself with "Hoedown Throwdown" until Mr. Bradley arrives. When he tells the towns people that they won't stop him, Travis suggests that Miley ask Hannah Montana, whom she claims to know after saving the singer's life in a surfing accident, to make an appearance to support the town, unaware that Hannah is Miley's alter ego. Miley doesn't know what to do without exposing her secret or letting the town down until Lilly arrives, disguised as Hannah along with the band and crew, offering to help. As the two make up, Miley confides in Lilly that she has been having a rough time adjusting to farm life while trying to be herself and Hannah. Oswald sneaks up on the girls and takes pictures of them, believing Lilly to be Hannah Montana. That is when Lilly realizes that she has inadvertently led Oswald to Crowley Corners and apologizes. The town is overjoyed to have Hannah Montana in town, but Travis is unimpressed and admits to Hannah that he has had a crush on Miley for a long time. As Hannah, Miley urges Travis to ask Miley out and he does. Miley accepts, but she has already been invited to dinner with the mayor by Lorelai. Miley tries to be in two places at once, but accidentally lets her guard down and is caught by Travis and a little girl. He was confused and rejects Miley, calling her a liar. Miley is devastated and Robby breaks up with Lorelai to tend to his daughter. Miley finishes her song "Butterfly Fly Away", which she and Robby sing together to cheer up. Miley finishes the chicken coop that she and Travis were building. Travis is touched by the gesture and after hearing the Hannah Montana song "Rock Star", he decides to go to the concert to support Miley. Seeing Travis show up, Hannah suddenly stops midsong. She explains to the crowd that she can't live a lie anymore, especially when she's home. Then, Hannah removes her blond wig, revealing her secret identity. Then, she sings her original song "The Climb". Afterwards, the crowd pleads with her to carry on being Hannah, promising not to reveal her secret, but Oswald is in the crowd and takes a picture. His twin daughters beg him not to reveal Miley's secret and he accepts, calling Lucinda to tell her that he quits. Miley kisses Travis and then returns to the stage to finish with the song "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home". Miley leaves Tennessee to lead her double life again, but with greater perspective and a better attitude. Plot The people are not in the picures are Alvin Seville as Mr. Bradley, Taylor Swift as herself, Rascal Flatts as themselves and Tyra Banks as herself. Amy Rose as Amy from Amy and the beast.jpg|Amy Rose as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana|link=Amy Rose Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Travis|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Cream the Rabbit.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Lilly|link=Cream the Rabbit Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Jackson Stewart|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog as Robby Ray Stewart|link=Silver the Hedgehog Tails .jpg|Tails as Oliver|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Chris.jpeg|Chris as Rico|link=Christopher Thorndyke Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Vita|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Oswald|link=Knuckles the Echidna Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze the Cat as Lorelai|link=Blaze the Cat Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn as Lucinda|link=Sally Acorn Vanilla the Rabbit.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit as Grandma Rudy|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies